Pushed too Far
by The Lonesome Rose
Summary: The Doctor wouldn't give the older Amy a choice and Rory couldn't understand why he'd leave her behind when she was still his Amy. Based on "The Girl Who Waited".


**An Alternate ending to "The Girl Who Waited" Season 6 episode 10 and the ramifications the Doctor's decisions have on himself and his companions.**

* * *

Rule one, the Doctor lies. For the better, he'd say.

But he isn't the only one who does—sometimes his TARDIS lies too.

"On one condition…take me with you," said Older Amy, looking Rory headon.

"What? Take you in the TARDIS? With…uhhh…" he looked helplessly from his older wife to his current one in the spyglass. "But you're both Amy, right? Soooo…she's you and you're her?"

"Oh gosh, that is so not me," said Amy.

"Leave me here while you fly off and I'll never have existed. Rory, I am your Amy" insisted the older one. Please, her eyes begged. Her face might've been hardened by time and fighting, but he could never forget those eyes.

"Doctor, can it be done?" he asked at last.

"You want them both?"

"I can't leave either of them alone…again." His voice trembled a bit, but took on resolve. "I promised I'd look after her and she—they're both my Amy, my wife."

"You can't…" began the Doctor in protest, but Rory cut him off.

"Can they both be in the TARDIS? It won't be a paradox?" he fears it will be, but he won't be the one to say it.

"Yes, yes, she can do it."

He waited, wondering how to stop Rory. Of course he knew, they all knew, what had to be done. One Amy, the older one left here never having existed and they'd be on their merry way again.

The TARDIS forged her own plans. She knew Rory—that it would hurt him to leave either Amy behind. Hating her Time Lord for what she knew he was going to do.

She could hold a paradox. She'd show him.

Rory hurried in, stumbling against the door, holding Amy in his arms. The Doctor had already begun running his sonic over her before he'd set her down.

"She's fine. She's going to be okay."

Rory turned back to the door. "Come on!"

Older Amy was caught up in fighting the drones, but looked up when she heard his voice. She ran towards him as more drones assembled behind her….only to have the TARDIS doors slam in her face.

"Nooo! Let her in! Doctor, let her in the TARDIS!"

The Doctor looked on stonily. "You can't have both Amys, Rory. This one is yours" he nodded to where she lay unconscious. "The other one is nothing more than a fluke of time. An anomaly. She never existed; she never will exist."

"But I saw her! She exists!"

"Outside this planet she doesn't. She should've never happened."

"So you're saying…you're saying the Amy out there should die cos she's not meant to live? Is that it?!"

"Rory" her plea comes, muffled through the wood.

Rory glares at the Doctor, hating him like never before. He's seeing the true side of the time traveler now—the side that lets others die when they're too much of a trouble to live; the one that doesn't care about saving a life. "You're turning me into you!"

The Doctor only turns away, apathetic to his companion's grief. "I've become what I have to."

Rory turned back to the door, imagining Amy out there. She's still begging. "Let her in!" he roared. "If you have any cares for someone besides yourself, let her in!"

"She's a paradox if she comes in here"

"So?"

The Doctor shrugs and throws the level for dematerialization. The TARDIS gives a great shudder then is still. He tries again. "Come on, what's wrong with you?!" Another try. Nothing.

Rory's against the door, fighting to open it when it flies open of its own accord. The other Amy stumbles into his arms, her aged face breaking into a smile.

"Duck!" he sees the drone coming and slams the door behind her.

The Doctor stares at them for a second then points to the door. "Out! Get her out, Rory, or I'll toss you out with her!"

Rory stands his ground. "You won't." He's never outrightly defied the Time Lord like this and it takes them back aback.

There's a brief standstill before the Doctor comes for him, sonic raised. He's had enough. "Rory, this is the final time you're…no one gives orders on the TARDIS besides me…live with her. That's what you want!" There's no room for suggestion, he's ready to carry out the threat.

"Doctor!" Amy's on her feet, staring wide-eyed at him. She moves between him and Rory. "What are you becoming?"

He gives up, backing away to the console. Ashamed to meet their eyes cos Amy's right. He almost went too far.

It's been a few days since the incident with Older Amy and every day the Doctor hopes they'll have forgotten but when he sees them, there's a new fear lurking in their eyes.

Fear of _him_.


End file.
